Lothor Florent
Biography Lothor was born as the first and only son to Oswell Florent, a distant cousin to the actual head of the House, in 307 AC. Oswell was a well known drunkard, still bitter about the experiences and wounds he brought home from of The War of the Five Kings. Once an able Knight, the man's leg had been struck by a mace and beaten to a crippled mess, but that was not the worst injury taken. Oswell had been a staunch follower of Stannis Baratheon and zealous believer in the Lord of Light, and was shocked by the long dead Lord Florents decision to betray their King for Renly, who was nothing but an upjumped pretender in his eyes. After the War was done, Oswell married a Tyroshi Merchants daughter, for his religion, but just as much for the gold. His life felt empty, but after a few years a son was born to him, his wife Allysa not surviving childbirth, and Oswell put all his hopes and dreams into the babe. But he would be disappointed. Lothor's first few years were mostly uneventful, as for most small children, but as soon as he reached his sixth nameday his father started to train the boy as a knight. He was at first excited by this new exciting adventure, but soon enough it turned into pain and tears. His father tried to be patient at first, but after half a dozen fortnights had passed and the boy hit himself more than his opponent, the rage buried within Oswell Florent began to show. At first there were the insults, soon the beatings followed, but of course there was still no improval concerning Lothor's ability with arms. After an especially violant episode, Oswell broke several bones in the boys arms, he gave up all hope and sent him to train with the Red Priest he had employed, Illaro of Pentos. At first Lothor was bored by the old man's words of the Lord of Light and his mortal enemy, the Great Other. He feigned interest in the religious tasks to escape his father, but soon he found his true love, and it was not some nameless god. It was fire. The Red Priest claimed to see visions in the flames, but there was no need for visions the fire itself was more then enough for him. At first he only burned dry grass, far away from anyone so he would not be disturbed, but Lothor did not stop there. On his 13th nameday his father brought him a pair of rabbits, as a weak excuse for yet another violant, drunk outburst of his. He kept them in a stable not far away from Lord Florent's actual stables. A few days later a terrible accident happened, the sun must have set a dry brush of grass aflame, killing 5 Horses, 2 Rabbits and one stableboy, who was trapped between smoke and burning pieces of horse. Lothor watched it hidden in the keep, and enjoyed it more then anything. No one ever found out the truth, but some suspected the boy who always played with fire, among those his father. Mere days after the incident he sent him away with a lowborn Knight, Ser Loren, with nothing but a look of disgust in his eyes. It should be the last time Lothor would see his father. They travelled from town to town, now and than Loren would take part in some minor Lords Tourney, or hunt down bandits who barely could be called such. That was until they stopped in Kings Landing in 323 AC, where Ser Loren did his best to secure a marriage with some lesser Noble Woman. Lothor never found out if he succeeded, he had other plans than following a nameless Knight for the rest of his life. Instead he searched for the place he had heard so much about, the Alchemists Guild of Kings Landing, an ancient order of Pyromancers, men who studied the ways of fire and as some claim even older mysteries. There greatest acomplishment was Wilfire, Flames in liquid form, and twice as deadly as any normal flame. Lothor stole Ser Lorens gold, which he meant to bring as an offering to the lady he would choose and brought it to the old Grand Master Humbert, claiming it was from Lord Florent, who sent him to be trained as a Pyromancer. The Grand Master accepted, and soon he was an Acolyte of the Guild. The training was harsh and dangerous as a single mistake could kill you, just as dangerous as fire itself and Lothor loved every second of it. He learned the ways of Alchemy, not only in the ways of fire, but also other just as useful directions. He was a fast learner and only after 10 years, as one of the youngest ever from what the old Humbert told him, was named a Wisdom of the Guild. He never lost his love for the destructive power of the flames, and soon he found just as much joy in the creation of wildfire. He acquired a talent for organisation and logistics, during his years of managing the supplies of the Guild and for these very talents he was names Master of the Guild, in 348 AC, after the passing of the old one, through an unfortunate accident with with one of the older casks of liquid flame. Rumors were heard among all of the acolytes, but soon enough they were quiet, and became one of Lothor's most valuable assets when it came to the gathering of information. The Alchemists Guild was once, in the days of the conquest one of the most important organisations in all of Westeros, but they had lost most of their influence under the Baratheon Kings. But times can change, and soon just that might happen. Timeline * 307 AC: Lothor Florent is born * 312 AC: Training at arms begins and fails * 314 AC: Education under Illaro begins, Lothor developes a love for fire * 320 AC: Causes a fire in the stables, and is sent away by his father with Ser Loren * 323 AC: Arrival in Kings Landing, Lothar joins the Alchemists Guild * 333 AC: Lothor is named Wisdom of the Guild * 348 AC: Lothor is choosen as Grand Master of the Alchemists Guild Category:House Florent Category:Reachman Category:Westerosi